nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ascension - Radios
Radio 1 :"(STATIC) I give you my sincere gratitude for that... but, down to business, I am pleased to report all projects are running smoothly again after these here personal changes. As I had previously mentioned. Yuri Kravcheski is a brilliant scientist, but it he has been so far incapable of handling "Project Mercury" - or as you call it, "the Gersch Device". (a slight chuckle), and so due to numerous delays and setbacks I have sadly been forced to transfer Yuri to AK64-A experiments. I have decided that your nephew should take his place. I look forward to working with him directly. The recent incident with the Kassimir Mechanism leaves no doubt in my mind, that this is the right decision. The explosion caused the Mechanism significant damage - it will take time to re-manufacture all of the parts - unless some of them can be salvaged. (STATIC)" :— Gersch Radio 2 :"(STATIC-)Rockets! He transfers me to work on rockets! These experiments require no finesse, no imagination! My intellect is ill served blasting a bunch of monkeys into the atmosphere!(Sigh) But I can’t fight Gersch on this. I was able to hold onto my keys, (STATIC) as well as my research. No one else really understands what "Project Mercury" is capable of. Until then, this lab will have to do – wait, is that a matryoshka doll? Did someone let a child in-?(STATIC)" :— Yuri Radio 3 :"(STATIC) found a box today. Some lebanke left his teddy bear in it - a disgusting and filthy toy! Who keeps bringing their child onto this base?! Thank God they did not take the diary: the things I have learned about the Element (Static). I'll have to conduct this research on my own, away from the destructive hands of Gersch! His research in Project Mercury has stalled, but will HE be transferred?! I doubt it! As long as Project (Static) remains on track, his friends at (STATIC). I must think small. (STATIC)" :— Yuri Radio 4 :"(STATIC) I can assure you that our craft will be far superior to whatever the Americans... or should I say, Canadians (heh) are developing. Finally, Project Thunder is nearing completion. My staff has assured me that the remaining limitations of the effective range and power cells will be solved within the next few months - oh, and also - you should know that Doctor Kravcheski does not appear to be adjusting to his new position. He has been hostile towards the other scientists - at least, more than usual - and has frequently been seen muttering to himself. The transition must have been hard for him, but if he does not learn his place soon... I may require another, more competent scientist to replace him.(STATIC)" :— Gersch Radio 5 :"(STATIC) They're entering my head! Always my head! I can't enter, I can't Uh, I can't stop it! Keep it out! I want you to LEAVE ME ALONE!!! Calm down Yuri! Calm down! No, no I won't! Shut up shut up shut up shut up! J-Just stop! Fine... Okay, okay, I will- (STATIC)" :— Yuri Radio 6 :"(STATIC) This had better be good Yuri: the fact that you're in this lab again is reason enough to have you permanently removed! If you have done anything to ruin- (STATIC)" :— Gersch :"Do not worry, you will not be disappointed (chuckles). In fact, I'm sure you won't forget it! ...But I can't take all the credit. If you will do me the honors." :— Yuri :(Yuri presses a button and a sound similar to an activated Gersch Device is hear :"Having Fun?!" :— Samantha Maxis :"What the-?!" :— Gersch :(Electricity surges) :"No! (Little Static) No! Yuri, you-!(screams as he is presumably sucked into the Gersch Device)" :— Gersch :"(Laughs evilly) You fat pig! Enjoy your bib! Heheheh, heh... Oh no. (Yuri Being Panicked) No! Nononono! Nonononono! What have I done?! What have I do-?! (STATIC)" :— Yuri Category:Radios Category:Quotes